


Stars and Moon

by cosmicjoong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Acrobatics, Adrenaline, Aerial silks, Alternate Universe - Circus, ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, XiuChen - Freeform, acrobats, baekchen engaged, i cried rereading this, soft, the stars and the moon, this is very poetic, xiuho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23940847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicjoong/pseuds/cosmicjoong
Summary: Minseok and Junmyeon are acrobats who work together in a circus and they're lovers. This is one of their performances.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Stars and Moon

Breath. Headspace. You have this.

Minseok closed his eyes as he sat on the metal hoop. He could feel himself being lowered out of the rafters on to the performance stage. He could feel the stares of the crowd on him. 

They whispered words of curiosity and astonishment for such a beautiful creature. When Minseok was on stage, they knew him as Xiumin. 

As Xiumin, he was a lonely boy who looked up to the stars and moon for love. He called on them to give him fate and guide him in a better direction. His appearance switched to this iridescent, almost holographic creature that the stars envied. The moon took the star-struck lover into its grasp. 

He wore a big T-shirt as he portrayed a normal boy, but his appearance slightly altered to hide his identity. His face over-contoured, similar to a porcelain doll, to show that in a way he wasn’t this human. He was a star creature that belonged among them. 

He felt the lights pan onto him, the spotlight his to own. He looked up as he swung back and forth on the swing. He acted, the surrounding stars twirled. He smiled as he watched the acrobats twirl on their white rope, the iridescent and holographic shining on them brightly. 

His hoop spun as he stood up slowly, his hands grasping the top of the hoop as he pulled himself. He was lower than the stars but now sat on top of the hoop as he stared at them deeply. He swung again as he leaned back inside the hoop, his hands grasping the top of it as he squatted, his feet resting on the inside of the hoop. 

Minseok sighed as he turned himself over as he stood inside the hoop watching the stars with so much anticipation and hope. He needed to find something among the things he loved. That was love. 

The boy swung back and forth as the stars stopped. They collided together to make the moon. The sky filled with stars and with a big moon that waited to take in Minseok to be theirs. Minseok took a deep breath as he jumped out of the hoop, landing on one string as he climbed up it.

The crowd screamed in surprise as they watched the normal man climb into the moon. The moon cherished this normal boy. The strings back up into the rafters as the lights dimmed. Minseok had to change.

Minseok stood up as he took his shirt off, leaving only his spandex shorts on that blended in with his skin. He felt the makeup brushes and the hands of the artist as they removed his current makeup and began applying his new makeup to make him a lovable star creature. While he did this, it was Junmyeon’s time to shine. 

They lowered Junmyeon on to the performance stage as the bright lights shone onto him. He would perform with his aerial silks, showing he was one of the star creatures that Minseok would encounter. 

His arms extended all the way out as his silks wrapped around his biceps. He let go of the silks with his left hand as he was only left dangling from the right side of the silks, his left side open to the world.

He climbed as he twisted his left leg around the silk he held onto the silk with his hand. He let go as he was now holding on with only his left leg. The crowd in astonishment yelled. 

His aerial silks spun as he grabbed onto the free open one as he was now in a bridge formation between the two of them. More aerial silks acrobatics came down as they engulfed Junmyeon. The group making a sky full of stars. 

Minseok watched the performance as they fully finished his new makeup. He had glitter around his eyes and jawline. An iridescent powder covered his entire body as he shined in the lights backstage. His legs had a holographic tint that showed off the blue/silver tint on him. They threw glitter all over his chest as it outlined his actual body. He had a few rhinestones that outlined his cat-like eyes that captivated everyone, including Junmyeon. 

The cat-like man who had no cat-like reflexes at all always captivated Junmyeon. Minseok was athletic and very strong, but it always baffled his lover how he could do such dangerous acrobatics but never being able to catch a ball or move out of the way of one. 

Minseok made his way to the hoop as he sat down on it, straddling the instrument that would soon become the bridge between him and Junmyeon on stage. 

They lifted Junmyeon and the other acrobats into the rafters as they got off their silks and made their way across the catwalk and into the section. 

“Beautiful as always, my love,” Minseok smiled as he kissed Junmyeon’s cheek. “I will see you soon,” Junmyeon replied as he went to his aerial silks to prepare.

~

This pair was powerful together. They worked well, almost as the sun and moon. The two met when they were teenagers at a circus. Minseok was an uptight, smart kid that had a deep love for odd things. Junmyeon was a laid back boy that found happiness in simple things.

Junmyeon remembered when he saw the boy at the circus. The way he sat with so much confidence and poise. He sat with a certain power of confidence that Junmyeon didn’t want to approach.

He remembered how he saw the black orb's light up with so much love seeing the acrobats perform. He remembered the gummy smile that appeared when the lion came out. The curiosity in Minseok’s eyes made Junmyeon’s heart flutter.

Junmyeon remembered when he sat beside Minseok. “Hi there,” Junmyeon smiled as he looked to the boy. It was an intermission while the elephant riders prepared. “Hi there Junmyeon,” Minseok smiled. 

Minseok remembered seeing this boy in his class, a boy who always was open and intelligent. He remembered how he would see the boy debate in class so passionately and how he would dream of being a lawyer one day. 

Junmyeon felt a red tint rise to his cheeks as the boy said his name. What was this feeling? “I’d never have thought to see you here,” Junmyeon replied. “I would have expected to see you here,” Minseok replied. “What’s your favorite act so far?” Junmyeon asked. “The acrobats, it’s cool to see them fly like that,” the boy smiled. “I do too,” Junmyeon said as the elephant rider’s act began. 

“Let’s skip this,” Minseok said as he grabbed Junmyeon’s wrist, “Let’s try to go see the acrobats,” Minseok said as he raised off the stands the boy following close behind as he felt Minseok’s grip tightened on his wrist. 

“Are we even supposed to be back here?” Junmyeon asked as they were in a back alley, circus tents surrounding them. “Maybe not,” Minseok whispered as they walked around. 

“Hey, what are you kid’s doing back here?!” The boys turned to see a circus guard pointing a baton at them. Minseok grabbed Junmyeon’s hand as they began running, turning right in between tents. 

The two made their way through a crowd of performers as they jumped over a few boxes as the crowd separated the two boys. “I’ll meet you outside the perimeter!” Minseok yelled to Junmyeon as the boy only ran to meet back up with Minseok. 

Minseok ran as hard as he could as he tried to make his way through the crowd. The boy soon ended up at the gate of the circus. He looked around, trying to find Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon took a deep breath as he ran, the crowd of people gasping and screaming as they saw the short boy run between them. He saw an opening to a tent and ran in as he saw acrobats performing.

Junmyeon stood still as he watched them from below. They swung from hoop to hoop as others danced along aerial silks. It was something about them that made him change the whole track of his life. 

“Are you supposed to be back here?” Junmyeon turned to his left as a female acrobat painted blue met him. “No, I was... running actually, and I found an opening,” Junmyeon replied. “Running from what?” the female asked. “The circus guard, me and my friend got split up, and we would meet outside the gate and I got lost,” Junmyeon said. 

“I’ll let one of my friends escort you back.” The female smiled as she called over a man who yet dressed for his performance. He smiled brightly at Junmyeon as he walked him out of the tent. “What would you tell someone that wanted to be an acrobat?” Junmyeon asked the man, breaking the silence. 

The acrobat smiled. “It takes a lot of work. You need to be passionate to a demanding profession, mentally and physically. It takes a lot, but I found that if you have a friend or partner, it makes all of this worth it. I work with my wife and I love every minute,” the acrobat sighed, “I love seeing the stories we create together and being able to make people like you see a different athletic and story telling beauty,” the acrobat finished as they arrived at the front gate. “Whatever you’re looking for, I hope you find it,” he said as he left Junmyeon alone. 

Junmyeon turned as he saw a worry Minseok staring at him. “You got escorted by an acrobat!” Minseok yelled. Junmyeon ran to him as he smiled. “I ended up getting lost and entering the acrobat training tent!” Junmyeon exclaimed. “How cool was it?” Minseok asked. “It was so cool! They were training, and some were in their makeup already,” Junmyeon explained. 

“That’s outstanding! I have to go, it’s getting late,” Minseok said. “Let- let me walk you home?” Junmyeon suggested. Minseok smiled. “sure,” 

The pair walked as the sun sat on the insignificant town. The crowds of people began filing out of the circus as they wished to see the magical performances once more and forever tell the stories of how they loved it. 

As the pair walked, they began telling each other their favorite things, asking funny questions. “What’s your opinion on frogs?” Junmyeon asked. “Frogs?” Minseok laughed. Junmyeon smiled as he stared at the gummy smile his heart fluttered for.

Minseok stood in front of his house as Junmyeon rubbed the back of his neck. “I’ll see you at school tomorrow?” Minseok asked. “Yeah, yeah totally,” Junmyeon said. The boy walked backwards as he tripped over a garbage can. Minseok ran to him as Junmyeon laughed. “Are you okay?” Minseok asked. “Yeah,” Junmyeon said, his eyes turning into lovely crescents. 

Their meetings became regular. They became best friends. They spent their evenings outside on flower hills and watching TV in someone’s bedroom. They spent their days laughing and learning while becoming soulmates. 

Junmyeon continued to follow his path to be a lawyer. His family became more strict as senior year strolled around. The strictness of the pairs family put a strain on their friendship as they were only limited to school interactions and phone calls. 

The circus came to town again. The pair went as they sat watching the acrobats with so much love and passion in their eyes. Junmyeon turned to Minseok as he smiled. “Fuck being a lawyer I want to be an acrobat,” Junmyeon said. Minseok laughed. “Fuck being a doctor I want to be an acrobat too. Want to do this together?” Minseok asked. “Yes, a hundred times yes,” Junmyeon said as he grabbed the boy’s hand. 

That night, the pair stood under the circus fireworks as they agreed. “Forever and together as acrobats?” Minseok asked. “Forever and together,” Junmyeon said. Minseok leaned in as he kissed Junmyeon. “You’re spontaneous decisions are better than you think,” Minseok chuckled.

~

Minseok took a deep breath as they lowered him into the performance stage. He could hear the gasp of the crowd as they now saw the shining boy. A boy who was once normal, now a shining star. He swung back and forth as he sat up, looking in the ‘sky’.

Minseok stood up as he swung, his hands gripping onto the sides of the hoop. He threw his body up as he put his feet on the top of the hoop, putting himself in a compact ball. 

He continued to swing as he looked up to the sky. He wrapped his legs around the top of the hoop, pulling himself up so he now sat straddling the hoop. He sat as he faced the crowd, falling backwards so his body was inside the hoop but legs on top of it. 

He held onto the top of the hoop as he did a flip, letting completely go of the hoop, having air time. Minseok caught the bottom of the hoop as he swung back and forth. His body straining and in full mode of working. 

He climbed back up into the hoop as he sat, once again straddling the hoop. He looked up into the rafters as Junmyeon came down, his body wrapped around the purple aerial silks. 

Minseok cupped the man’s face as he hovered beside him. The boy unwrapped from his aerial silks as he got in the hoop with Minseok. The two mirrored their actions as they placed their hands on each other. They transferred the feeling of warmth and sweat. It was also the feeling of happiness and harmony. 

It was a silent note to the both of them; they were okay. Their work was okay, and they were perfect for each other. Every performance they did, they thought they were doing it for the first time again. They could still find the joy in each other they once did when they first performed.

The floor of the performance stage opened up as the two boys stood inside the hoop facing each other. Their bodies touched as Junmyeon grabbed the aerial silk and wrapped his arm around it. Minseok took a deep breath as he fell backwards off the hoop. The crowd yelled and stand up as they watched the boy fall. Junmyeon watched as he fell. His turn next.

Minseok felt his back hit the inflatable mat, the sound of the air releasing from it, while another one sat beside him for Junmyeon. He laid on the mat, watching Junmyeon twirl one last time before he let go, falling. The crowd yelling again. Minseok could hear a sound escape Junmyeon as he laid beside him, catching his breath.

They watched as the lights on the stage turned dark as they got up, getting off the mat. Junmyeon ran to Minseok as he hugged the boy tightly. “We did so good!” Junmyeon yelled as he picked the boy as he twirled him around. Minseok laughed as he clung to the boy. 

“I’m so proud of you,” Minseok said as he shined his gummy smile to his lover. Junmyeon felt his heart ping as he looked at his favorite person in the world. “I love you,” Junmyeon said. “I love you more,” Minseok sighed.

The pair went backstage as they got their makeup removed. “Hey you two!” The two boys turned as they saw their best friends. Minseok smiled as they greeted him with the smile of his best friend, Baekhyun and Jongdae behind him. “Hey!” Junmyeon yelled as he looked to the two. “You guys did amazing!” Jongdae yelled. “Thanks,” Minseok chuckled.

“We have to go out and celebrate how amazing you guys did,” Baekhyun said. “Let’s go then,” Junmyeon said as he grabbed his sweatpants and hoodie putting them on as Minseok did the same. Their bodies now cleaned of the blue and glitter they wore and now feeling more human. 

The four boys sat in the small restaurant as they talked back and forth, enjoying each other’s company. “We have something big to tell you,” Jongdae said as he glared to Baekhyun than back to Minseok and Junmyeon. “Are you pregnant?” Junmyeon asked. The three boys bursted into laughter at the boys reply. 

“We’re engaged!” Baekhyun yelled as he showed the pair of rings to Minseok and Junmyeon. “Oh, my god!” Minseok yelled as he grabbed Baekhyun’s hand, examining the engagement ring. “These are so pretty,” Junmyeon gasped as he grabbed Jongdae’s hand, looking at the ring. Jongdae and Baekhyun’s arms crossed over each other, making them giggle.

Their night continued to go well as they caught up with their lives and talking about their future. The four boys parted ways as Junmyeon and Minseok walked to their house. The boys entered as they sighed as they went to their bedroom, both of them falling onto their bed. 

“I love you,” Minseok sighed as he curled up into Junmyeon’s side. “I love you more,” Junmyeon whispered as he turned toward Minseok, hugging the boy tightly. “Forever and always,” Minseok smiled. “Forever and always,” Junmyeon sighed contently.

They were one even now. After years of working the same physically demanding job. They never changed, they only grew. They could become adults and grow as lovers. They could be two unique puzzle pieces that molded together perfectly.


End file.
